Arena of Reunion
by Oriondruid
Summary: One night, long after the events told in Mockingjay, Peeta and Katniss Mellark, by now a very old couple, are sleeping and find themselves sharing the same strange dream. They both awake to find themselves back in the 74th Hunger Games Arena, both of them young again. This is who they meet there and is a story of love, forgiveness and redemption. I may post a follow up later.


**Arena of Reunion**

By Oriondruid.

xxxxxx

**Summary: **_One night, long after the events told in Mockingjay, Peeta and Katniss Mellark, now a very old couple, are sleeping and find themselves sharing the same strange dream. They both awake to find themselves back in the 74__th__ Hunger Games Arena. They discover that they both have mysteriously become young again, looking just as they were when they fought as Tributes together. This is the story of their Arena dream and who they meet in it. This is a story of forgiveness and redemption._

**Disclaimer:** As should be self evident from my site profile I am not Suzanne Collins. Therefore I hold no claim to these characters. They are all the brilliant work of the author herself and I thank her for the opportunity to 'play' in her world for a while.

xxxx

It'd had been a tiring day for the old couple, although they always loved to have their great grandchildren and their parents visit them they were not as sprightly as they used to be and the kid's boundless energy and constant demands that they join in their games wore them out. They were both utterly exhausted when they left, neither of the pair being very healthy anymore.

They had gone to bed quite early as a result and both soon drifted off into a deep sleep. However in the night Katniss had the weirdest dream. In it she found herself yet again in the Arena in which she had first fought in the Hunger Games when she was a mere child of sixteen. It had been a great many years since she'd stopped having repeated nightmares about that place, they had more or less ceased soon after the birth of their first child and had not often returned since. However, something was different about this dream since it didn't have the feeling of a nightmare, indeed she felt strangely relaxed being in the place where so many horrors had happened and so many tumultuous events in her life had begun.

She found herself stood in a small clearing in the woodland and she soon realised that it was the very place where her dear young friend and ally, Rue, had been killed. It was a little unsettling and sad to be back in that place, but before she could move on and explore elsewhere she heard a noise and looking around she saw Peeta emerging from the trees behind her. Only it wasn't Peeta as she now knew him, not the Peeta grown old and frail like herself. It was the handsome, strong young man who had been her fellow District 12 Tribute in the Games. The boy who had confessed his love for her in their TV interview, before 74th The Hunger Games had even begun.

He smiled at her and said, "Hello Katniss my darling, my you are looking so lovely, this is such a wonderful dream I'm having. You look just as young and beautiful as you were when we were both Tributes back then, all those years ago here in this wood. I hated the nightmares we both had about this place, but this dream is different and right now I can't think of anywhere I'd rather be than here, with my beautiful 'Girl On Fire'.

Wondering what Peeta could possibly mean Katniss looked down at her hands and saw that yes, indeed, they were the young girl's hands she'd had when she was last here, then she as she felt her face she found it was also the clear fresh skin of a young girl that she felt, not the heavily lined and careworn face of her older self. As she did so she also noticed all the aches and infirmities of her old body had disappeared and she not only looked, but also felt young again.

The couple held each other close and shared a tender, yet passionate kiss. They did not know how long their embrace lasted but eventually it was interrupted by the sound of other people making their way through the undergrowth and entering their woodland clearing from the surrounding trees.

Katniss and Peeta pulled apart and turned to see something impossible. It was Haymitch Abernathy and Effie Trinket, their old Victor mentor and their Capitol escort, hand in hand and beaming at them. But like Katniss and Peeta themselves the new arrivals both appeared far younger than they had been when they died, indeed the couple looked much younger than Katniss and Peeta had ever known them in life. Haymitch now was a virile and handsome young man, no longer the broken down drunk he was when they'd they'd first met. Effie was now a pretty young woman, both of them perhaps in their mid twenties. However, despite their 'rejuvenation' both were unmistakeable, still fully recognisable as who they actually were as they walked out of the treeline together, strongly radiating the sense of being a couple.

Upon reaching them and letting go of Haymitch's hand Effie walked up to Katniss and Peeta and said, "Welcome my dears, we've all been so looking forward to your arrival and here you both are at last!" Then she kissed them both on the cheek. Haymitch was a bit more robust in his greeting to the couple, not just kissing Katniss but lifting her bodily off the ground in a hug, then also taking Peeta into a strong bear-hug and patting him on the back.

Katniss and Peeta were stunned and delighted to see their old friends again, especially in their new form, and hardly knew what to say.

Haymitch grinned at them and said, "Well go on then! Ask us, you know you want to!"

Katniss went first, asking, "How is this possible Haymitch? I never knew either of you as young people, how am I imagining you both this way? In my dreams or nightmares whenever I saw you both you were always just as you were when you were our mentor and our escort. And what about us two as well, how are we young again too? I'm so confused, am I in Peeta's dream or is he in mine?

Haymitch grinned again, he and Effie both looked at each other and laughed heartily. When they'd calmed down a bit Haymitch kissed Effie then said, "Do you want to tell 'em hon, or shall I?"

"I'll do it Haymitch." Effie smiled and turning to the younger pair she said, "Peeta, Katniss, this is no dream. You are really here and this is really happening. This Arena is an exact copy of the one in which you fought all those years ago, but it isn't in the same place. Can either of you guess where this is and how you got here?"

"Don't speak in riddles Effie, please." Peeta said. "This is very strange and Katniss and I both need straight answers."

"I'm not teasing you, truly I'm not." She replied. "But this is a situation where it really is best that you figure out for as much as possible for yourselves. I could tell you everything but for now just let me say this. You will not be going back to your old lives, this arena is a 'staging post' on the way to a new beginning. It is a place to sort out old issues and begin afresh. To that end I think someone else is very anxious to see Katniss, can I ask an old friend of yours to join us my dear?"

"Of course you may Effie." Katniss replied.

Effie said nothing, but suddenly as if she'd been called and running full tilt into Katniss's arms a young girl appeared out of the trees. In shock Katniss registered that it was Rue, the little girl Tribute who had been her friend and ally in The Hunger Games and who had died in that very spot, from a spear wound. She threw her arms around Katniss, telling her how much she'd missed her and had been so looking forward to seeing her again.

Katniss, although shocked to see her beloved friend hugged and kissed Rue in return, in turn, telling the little girl how sorry she was that she'd been just too late to stop her murder and how sad she had been that she'd die.

"Please don't worry about that Katniss." Rue smiled. "The pain was very bad for a short while, but it went away when you sang to me. I was always going to die in the Arena anyway, I knew that deep down and it wasn't your fault. I was so happy that I had a friend with me when the end came. My greatest fear was that I'd die alone and in pain, surrounded by enemies who hated me. You made my death bearable dear Katniss and perhaps even a little bit beautiful! Because by dying as I did, with your flower tribute to me and the salute you gave it showed everyone watching how unjust it was, I felt I was able to contribute a small amount to freeing everyone from tyranny. Thank you so much for all your love my dear friend."

Katniss cried softly, but was smiling through her tears upon hearing what Rue had told her. She then turned and looked at Effie and said, "I think I understand now Effie, I believe I know where we are."

Then Peeta smiled at Katniss and he said. "Me too Katniss, I never knew Rue as well as you did my darling, it would be impossible for me to have a dream about her this real, I know now what all this means and I couldn't be more happy."

Katniss took both Peeta and Rue by the hand and then, smiling and speaking for both herself and her husband she said to Haymitch and Effie. "We're dead aren't we? We must have both died together in our sleep. This is heaven isn't it?"

"Not exactly." Haymitch smiled and answered her; "Like Effie said earlier this place is a 'staging post', it has been created for a very specific purpose. This is a stopping off place to resolve old fears and hatreds, a place to regenerate and to form new friendships, as well as renew old ones. You may be surprised at who is here, who wants to see you and thank you both. Some of them you may think of as old enemies, but all of them have had time to purge themselves of their nightmares and enmities. Time and peace enough to straighten out their souls that had been twisted by The Capitol and it's vile regime. Katniss, Peeta, you must believe me when I tell you that no-one who was in your Hunger Games was truly evil, all your fellow Tributes were only in the Arena because they had been brainwashed, blackmailed and lied to since birth. Then kidnapped and stolen from their loved one's and forced to kill each other by those who were really responsible, those who were truly evil, power crazed and degenerate."

Effie then said, "To show you what we mean, Katniss, Peeta, I now need to ask Rue's help. Would you please call your other friend in next Rue, I'm sure you, he and Katniss will all have much to talk about.

Just as had happened with the earlier appearance of Rue somehow a boy was wordlessly summoned into the woodland clearing, emerging from the beyond the trees. Katniss was astonished to see it was Marvel, Rue's murderer and the victim of her own avenging arrow. He was smiling shyly, appearing hesitant and Rue let go of Katniss's hand and ran to hug him. She then took him by his hand and pulled him encouragingly towards the group in the middle of the clearing.

Marvel drew near to Katniss, Peeta, Effie and Haymitch and with his hand still firmly held by Rue he said. "Hello Katniss, Hello Peeta, it's been a long time. I'm so happy to see you again as I have some things I want to say, to you in particular Katniss. Let me begin by saying that I'm so sorry, I was an idiot, a total fool for swallowing all the Capitol's lies and believing that anyone could ever truly 'win' The Hunger Games by killing innocents."

He turned to Haymitch and smiled, saying, "It was you who taught me that Haymitch! That any such 'victory' was only ever going to be false and the gateway to a lifetime of self-torment, grief and guilt."

Turning back to Katniss and looking sad Marvel said; "It was The Capitol's evil regime that was mostly to blame, although I cannot totally excuse myself. They made me a murderer but I let them do it, and for that I am utterly ashamed. I realise my stupidity now and I thank you Katniss for stopping me from killing any more innocent children. I am so sorry for the appalling thing I did to our little Rue here and so very thankful that she has so much love in her that she has forgiven me for it. Marvel then smiled fondly at Rue and kissed her on the top of her head.

He went on to finish by saying; "I just hope that you can forgive me too dear Katniss. What you did for poor Rue as she died, the way you held her and sang to her was so beautiful and your flower tribute to her so brave for defying the Capitol and Gamemakers, for honouring her passing the way you did. That was really the first spark of the revolution, even though it took a long while to fully 'catch fire'. Sadly many more died than perhaps would have done had it happened just after our Games. That moment here in this very clearing is where and when, for so many, you truly became their Mockingjay. Bless you dear Katniss.

Katniss had initially felt startled, confused and hostile upon seeing Marvel again, but as she listened to his words and seeing how lovingly he held Rue's hand and the way the little girl trusted him she began to let go of all her old hatred towards the boy. Once again her tears began to flow as she heard what he'd said and when he'd finished speaking she walked up to him kissed him gently on the cheek.

Katniss then took Marvel's other hand, smiled at him and replied; "Thank you Marvel for those honest, beautiful and kind words. I'm so sorry I killed you, I was so angry at what you'd done I simply couldn't have stopped myself. I was so furious at you for killing my friend, furious at myself too, for being just too late to prevent it. But as you said, we were forced to become killers, it was not our choice. If Rue can forgive you and become your friend then I'm sure I can too."

Then all three, Katniss, Marvel and Rue hugged each other in reconciliation as Peeta looked on, smiling at the scene.

Haymitch and Effie, once again hand in hand also beamed their happiness at the touching scene before them, then once more Effie spoke, saying; "This is the purpose for which this Arena was created here, the special purpose which we spoke of earlier. It is the very opposite of the place you were forced to fight in as children all those years ago. Unlike that earlier Arena this one is not intended as a place of hatred, fear and death, but as one of love, reconciliation and rebirth. It has now almost completed it's purpose, but one last thing remains to be done here before we can all leave. You must now meet the others who came here before you and who have been waiting here to greet you."

And as she finished speaking suddenly all around their woodland clearing, from all quarters of the Arena a host of familiar young people emerged from the trees, all of them smiling.

They all looked as they had when Katniss and Peeta first knew them. Gazing around Katniss and Peeta saw all their old rivals. Thresh, stood tall and strong, he smiled at Rue and beckoned her to him. Incredibly she grew visibly older and taller and even her clothing transformed as she walked towards him. When she reached her District 11 counterpart she stood by him as a beautiful, radiant young woman of about his age, hand in hand at his side. Foxface, (whom Katniss now knew was called Finch), also stood hand in hand with with the boy Tribute from District 5, Clove and Cato from District 2 stood with their arms around each other in a loving embrace, smiling shyly at Katniss and Peeta and with all their former hostility gone.

Plus all the other former Tributes were there, those whom Katniss and Peeta recognised but who they'd never really known, from all the other Districts, all standing in their pairs. Marvel then winked at Katniss and Peeta and walked from the clearing's centre over to where the ever-glamourous Glimmer stood and happily took the hand of his beautiful fellow District 1 Tribute.

At the clearing's edge all their former rivals and friends from the 74th Hunger Games now formed a loose circle. Then a new wave of Tributes arrived to join those already present, they were those from Katniss and Peeta's second Games, the 3rd Quarter Quell, who'd also arrived to join the crowd. They were all there...

Cashmere & Gloss, from District 1.

Enobaria & Brutus, of District 2.

Wiress and Beetee, from District 3.

Mags & Finnick Odair, of District 4.

The District 5 Tributes, whom they'd never known.

The Morphlings, of District 6.

Johanna Mason and Blight, of District 7.

Cecelia & Woof, from District 8.

The unknown Tributes of Districts 9 & 10.

Plus Seeder and Chaff, of District 11.

All of them now filled in the spaces in the surrounding circle of familiar faces and stood shoulder to shoulder, they all were smiling at Katniss, Peeta, Haymitch and Effie who were still stood in the clearing's centre. Katniss and Peeta didn't know what to make of it all, but then suddenly an amazing thing happened. As one all their former friends and old enemies placed three fingers of their hands to their lips as Katniss had done all those years earlier when Rue was killed. Then all the Tributes held up their hands in a familiar and united salute to the District 12 couple and their older advisors.

Katniss and Peeta smiled back at everyone and in return, joined also by Haymitch and Effie, they returned the gesture around all the quarters of the circle. Then silently all the former Tributes faded back into the trees leaving just the four alone again.

Katniss looked around her at the surrounding woodland and said, "You know what? When you take away the violence and fear from this place it's really very beautiful, the Gamemakers unwittingly made this an idylic spot. I hope there are others like it where we are going."

"There are many such places Katniss." Haymitch replied. "For instance the wood where you used to hunt in District 12, that awaits you, but this time there is no electric fence surrounding it, no laws forbidding you to enter and no need to kill the creatures who live there to sustain yourself and your family."

Peeta said, "So I take it that it's time for us to leave here now? Haymitch you were our wise and wily Arena mentor and guardian, but you Effie were always our escort and not just that but also our teacher and guide, our 'civilising influence'. Are you to be so again, on the next stage of our journey?

Effie replied. "Of course I will be Peeta, and Katniss, it will be my privilege and Haymitch is coming too, I can't trust him to behave himself when I'm not around, he needed 'civilising' far more than you two ever did. In fact I'd say he was bloody hard work, but I suppose he was worth it in the end." She smiled at Haymitch, winked teasingly and kissed him.

Effie then went on to say; "Everyone you just saw will be there waiting for us in our 'Heavenly Capitol', as well as all your lost loved ones. Your parents and siblings, your old friends, everyone is eager to see you again."

"Will Gale be there too?" Katniss asked, causing a momentary small frown to appear on Peeta's face.

"Yes, of course he will Katniss." Effie replied. "He and his family are all looking forward to seeing you both again. "And don't you worry Peeta." She went on. "Whilst Gale will always be very fond of Katniss he long ago accepted that you are the right man for her, so there is nothing to be jealous about anymore."

Effie went on, saying, "You'll both find that many things are very different where we are going. For instance neither time nor age has any meaning in the 'afterlife', as you just saw for yourselves. Rue only appeared here in her younger form at first because she wanted you to know her easily. In reality, as you saw, she is now quite a grown up young lady and she and Thresh are a loving couple. And don't worry about the family and friends you've left behind either, they will of course be joining us later, when it is their time.

"By the way Katniss." Effie continued with a broad smile; "I happen to know that Cinna is most eager to see you when we get to where we're going, he's already had some spectacular new dresses made up for you. He's been working on them in anticipation of your formal greeting party. Plus I understand he's also got some future designs that he is anxious to show to you for your approval. But, I should also warn you that your Prep Team are promising to 'scrub you 'till you glow' before they'll even let you get anywhere near his new creations. Cinna's also got some very nice suits and such ready for you as well Peeta. Apparently he's none to keen on your dress sense and he says you'll need to look your very best if he's ever going to let you escort _his_ 'Girl On Fire' to the celebrations. Some things never change even in 'heaven', as you'll doubtless find out."

Katniss and Peeta grinned at her words, then, chatting happily, the quartet walked out of their clearing into the trees, and thence to another place 'beyond'.

As they did so the woodland and whole Arena melted away like a fading dream into the mist behind them, it's purpose completed.


End file.
